Candy
by Feathers of Fire
Summary: Ace struggles to cope with his emotions in his apathetic, 'matter-of-convenience' relationship with Sanji, and wonders if it's all worth it. SongFic, SanAce, OneShot.


Hi, long time no see!

Nearly 3 years ago, I submitted my first One Piece fanfiction here (A Burning Desire) and lots of wonderful people left me reviews saying how they wanted me to continue writing in the fandom. Although I had planned to, various events lead to me never getting round to it. But I'm here now!

I just want to thank all those people who reviewed my last story and encouraged me, it was very much appreciated and I hope all of you enjoy this one!

It's inspired by Paolo Nutini's new song Candy (hence the title) and I recommend you check it out because it's a beautiful song!

* * *

_I was perched outside in the pouring rain  
Trying to make myself a sail  
Then I'll float to you my darlin'  
With the evening on my tail_

Ace sat on the windowsill of his cheap hotel room; windows wide open in an attempt to get the suffocating, stuffy smell out. A light spray of water continuously hit his bare arm and leg as the heavy droplets of rain crashed onto the pane next to him. He stared out into the dark, murky afternoon, watching as the Going Merry approached the port.

He wasn't sure what Blackbeard was doing, but it appeared to Ace that the man was travelling in some kind of circle. And so, a few weeks back, he found that his little brother's crew had caught up with him and were travelling in a similar direction, only a few days behind him. He had contemplated meeting up with Luffy and his crew that very first time, but realised that if they were following the same route, there'd be an expectation to meet up at every port, and it was only a matter of time before the little captain would try to persuade him to travel with them, which would slow his tracking down considerably; he may even try to persuade him to join the crew again. More importantly, he had promised Luffy the next time they would see each other would be at Raftel, and he wanted Luffy and his crew to get there by themselves, to see how strong they really would become.

So he abandoned the idea, and attempted to avoid being out in the streets until the log post was set. However, when he saw the tall blond chef walking around the shadier part of town later that night, he couldn't resist. The two of them had gotten to know each other well in Alabaster; a combination of Ace's narcolepsy preventing him from being able to sleep well at night and Sanji's paranoia about what _else_ Vivi had forgotten to tell them, lead to the two sitting side by side (so Sanji kept warm), talking until one of them succumbed to sleep. Naturally the conversations eventually lead to the subject of women and whether either of them had 'someone special'. Without hesitation, Ace confessed that he only had interest in men and that, no, he didn't have anyone special. Sanji had been quiet a first, savouring the smoke in his lungs before releasing it steadily into the night air.

"_I don't really have anyone 'special' either, but I think Nami-san might be close to it." There was a pause, in which Ace wondered how Sanji could ever feel so close to someone who never glanced at him twice. "I could never feel that way about a man. Y'know, I could never feel close to a man, or love a man beyond nakama." Ace watched Sanji take another long drag from his cigarette._

"_Have you ever been with a man?" _

"_Hm," the blond answered with a grunt at the back of his throat and a slight nod of his head before he exhaled again. "A few times. I spent my adolescence on a floating restaurant in the middle of East Blue, the only women I saw were customers, and they were usually there with their partners. The staff ended up relieving their frustrations with each other, although I was able to escape to shore now and then." There was another pause for a drag. "But that's all a man could ever be to me, a source of release."_

_Ace was a little surprised at the answer; he never thought someone so doting on women would have ever excused being with a man. "So, do you have someone to relieve your frustration with on the Going Merry?"_

_Sanji looked at him with an offended frown as he stubbed out the cigarette next to him. "Of course not! It's disrespectful of the crew's friendship! I'd never do that with my nakama!"_

_There was the shortest of beats._

"_What about your nakama's brother?"_

Sanji had looked at him oddly at first, but they were soon tangled within each other, after some rules had been laid down. Sanji was gracious enough to tell Ace that Nami would be in his thoughts each time, but that he meant no offence to him. Kissing was also kept to a minimal and Ace had to take care of himself, due to the first revelation. The fire-wielder didn't much care; they were similar expectations to a lot of openly gay men, except, Ace had decided, that Sanji was significantly more handsome than anyone he had come across. So Sanji could screw his eyes shut and repeat the navigators name over and over as much as he liked, just as long as he kept snapping his hips at _that_ angle he seemed to instinctively know.

So, at that first port, Ace offered the idea again, pointing out that his service was free, unlike the probable situation Sanji would end up in. The cook agreed to that night, and to future nights after hearing Ace's revelation, to the same premise as before, but Ace had a rule of his own to add; Luffy could never know Sanji had even seen him.

Ace watched as the Going Merry was docked and contemplated where the cook was likely to go and how long he'd be there for. He turned his eyes up to sky and tried to decipher the time through the emptying clouds. If he left now, he'd probably get to the bars before evening.

_Although not the most honest means of travel  
It gets me there nonetheless  
I'm a heartless man at worst, babe  
And a helpless one at best_

The rain fell so hard, Ace was half convinced that there would by tiny bruises all over his shoulders and scalp in the morning. He opted to leave his trademark hat in his room and grabbed his long black coat in order to look as ordinary as a commander of the Whitebeard pirates could. He looked up to the grey sky again; the fast falling rain making him feel slightly dizzy. As soon as he was permitted to leave the ship, Sanji usually went to a crowded bar, avoiding the ones that sold food and the bars on the outskirts of the town that were quieter, for fear that the swordsman would accompany him. This way, Ace could meet him, sometimes have a drink, and leave soon after to retire to the elder's hotel room without fear of meeting the rest of his brother's crew.

Just the thought of the blond sitting in the corner of some bar, the coloured lights accentuating every beautiful feature of his face, with his lips wrapped nonchalantly around a cigarette, made Ace want to run to the town centre, pick the blond up and make him screw him 'til he couldn't breathe. But instead, his feet slowed down. He sighed heavily as he watched the pavement disappear beneath his boots. His libido screamed at him to hurry up, his head told him to just turn around, and his heart shrugged unhelpfully. Not long after Sanji and him had agreed to have these little meet-ups, the conditions had become inconvenient for Ace. He almost expected to develop some kind of feelings for the cook over the course of their arrangement; you could only be in these situations with someone so good looking for so long before it becomes something more than desire. However, Ace didn't expect it to get so strong so quickly. He didn't expect himself to feel sick every time Sanji called Nami's name when he came. He didn't expect himself to feel so unsatisfied after being thoroughly fucked because he hadn't been kissed. He didn't expect himself to stare at the cook for hours on end afterwards, restraining the desperate need to touch and hold him. More than once when going to meet the blond, Ace contemplated just not going; ending it before something finally tore. But he knew he couldn't. He couldn't leave without getting something from Sanji, even if it wasn't what he wanted.

_Darling I'll bathe your skin  
I'll even wash your clothes  
Just give me some candy  
Before I go_

As Ace entered the third bar, he saw the blond stand against the bar, speaking to a pretty brunette who seemed to be giggling at something the chef said. Ace stood where he was, simply watching them for a while. It never occurred to Ace what would happen if Sanji had met a girl who was interested in him and not his wallet. She looked over at him a couple of times; his blatant staring obviously unnerving her. He was just contemplating on leaving when the girl pointed at him and Sanji turned round. Ace smiled widely, an oddly genuine grin, as the chef looked at him. However, there was no smile in return, just a nod of the head and a gesture to a table in the corner before he turned around and started speaking to the girl again.

Anger flared within Ace's body, dying to be released through flames that danced along his skin. But he didn't allow it, nor did he leave, despite the begging from deep within his chest and the loss of his libido. Instead, he did exactly what he was told and sat in the corner and watched the two flirt, hating the both of them with an intensity he knew was unjustified.

As the minutes passed, Ace found that his anger had dissolved and been replaced by something disgustingly desperate and pleading; _you can flirt and chat, hell you can even take her to into the back alley and screw her and kiss her like you were destined lovers, but please, just come back with me tonight._

_Oh, darling I'll kiss your eyes  
And lay you down on your rug  
Just give me some candy  
After my heart_

After finishing his fourth drink, Ace was just about ready to walk up there and ask Sanji just who the hell he planned to fuck tonight....and that he could pay for the ridiculously expensive drinks Ace had to buy because the chef told him to wait. However, before he could even stand up, a muscular man walked through the doors and walked straight towards them. The girl instantly lost interest in Sanji and kissed the burly man before introducing the two. Ace watched as the blond smiled kindly and shook the man's hand, and not three minutes later, he began walking towards the table, two drinks in hand.

"Well that was a load of shit. She could have at least told me rather than flirting." Sanji grumbled after he handed Ace a drink and heavily dropped down onto the seat next to him.

"Maybe she was planning a threesome" Ace mumbled as he took a sip of the offered drink. Sanji looked at him oddly before sighing and patting himself down looking for his cigarettes.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, I honestly didn't know I was going to talk to her for that long. I should've popped over and told you to go home, the last forty-five minutes must have been pretty dull for you." He flicked is lighter and inhaled deeply.

Ace looked at him sideways, not really knowing how to respond to that. Part of him wanted to be angry and tell him he was a dick, another part wanted to thank him profusely for even thinking about him, and the other wanted to tell him he had a few ideas of how he could make it up to him. But he couldn't decide which he felt more strongly about, so stayed silent and continued to drink.

Sanji sighed again and lent back in his seat. As he watched the bars occupants indifferently, Ace watched the lights move across the chef's face. The shadows made his features look more angular, more handsome, and his lean body look impossibly long where it was draped over the chair. He wanted to lean over and stroke the cook's cheek, kiss him softly and tell him he would have waited here whether he told him to leave or not, that he wouldn't have lead him on and abandoned him like that girl did. Tell him that he would always, _always_ choose him. But he didn't. He took another sip and watched the room in front of him, waiting for Sanji to decide what to do now.

_Oh, and I'm often false explaining  
But to her it plays out all the same  
And although I'm left defeated  
It get's held against my name  
_

"Are you angry at me?"

The question was sudden and unexpected in the comfortable silence that had surrounded them.

"No, why would I be?"

Sanji blew a stream of smoke out across the table as he leant forward and stubbed out his cigarette in the provided ashtray. "Dunno. Just feel as though I'm getting a negative, rather annoyed vibe from you." He turned to Ace then, as he leant back into his chair, a bored expression on his face.

"No. I'm a little bored and kinda irritated about how much I've paid for these half-sized drinks, but I'm not angry at you"

"Not good enough company am I?" The blond replied, smirking and resting his head on his hand. Ace smiled and was about to argue when the chef continued. "Or am good enough company but we're in the wrong situation?" Ace's smile faltered a little as the meaning of Sanji's words sunk in. The cook laughed out loud as he searched for another cigarette. "You only want me for my body!" Ace frowned a little as the chef continued to laugh. He and Sanji had a good relationship before any of this had even been suggested; he wanted to be with Sanji because he was funny, he had a subtle wisdom about him and his short temper was somewhat endearing. He wanted him because he was a genuine friend and there was no awkwardness between them, despite their situation. "Mind you, I'm not much better am I? Hell, I'm not even with you for your looks am I?" It was said with good humour and born from naivety, but it stung like a sea-stone bullet.

Ace cleared his throat and finished his drink off in one swig.

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you, I just..." Sanji was panicking and had swivelled around and placed his hand on Ace's forearm pleadingly.

"I know, no harm done!" Ace's smile was as broad and fake as a Shichibukai's list of reasons why they wanted to serve the government. "It's not like what you're saying isn't true is it?" the smile continued and soon had a response from the chef as he relaxed and sat up straight.

"Good! For a moment there, I thought I really had made you angry!"

"What is it with you tonight? Y'know, if you keep wishing it on me, I might just end up being pissed at you tonight!" Ace falsely joked as he stood up to stretch. However, Sanji stood up too and picked up his jacket.

"So there is _going_ to be a tonight?" Ace looked at the slightly smirking face.

"Yeah, if you like." Ace replied quietly, somewhat lost in the look Sanji was giving him. The blond smiled a little more and bent down to stub out his cigarette.

"Let's go then" he said before turning round and heading for the exit.

Ace sighed as he began to follow. It wasn't Sanji's fault, as far as he knew, the arrangement meant the same to Ace as it had in the beginning, and the fire-wielder had made no attempt in correcting him. But it didn't stop the comment from hurting, and Ace silently knew that tonight would be the last of their arrangement.

_I know you got plenty to offer baby  
But I guess I've taken quite enough  
While I'm some stain there on your bedsheet  
You're my diamond in the rough_

As they walked side by side back to Ace's hotel room, Sanji complimenting and flirting with every girl they passed, the elder found himself thinking back to a couple of weeks back, not long after he discovered he had developed feelings for the cook. When he had gone to meet the chef, he found him exhausted and collapsed in a quiet bar just outside the town centre. The blond explained that they had run into marines earlier and had trouble trying to fight them off. Ace had guessed that meant their arrangement was off for that night, but as he got up and was about to say his goodbyes, the blond looked up at him tiredly and asked if he could stay with him that night; although he wasn't up to doing anything, he didn't really feel like going back to ship. Ace had smiled at him affectionately and told him it was fine. When they had got to the room, Ace had made a make-shift bed for the cook on the floor, and they were about to drift off to sleep when there was an almighty bang from the neighbouring room.

_There was an uncomfortable atmosphere in the room as the thudding continued. Ace decided the best thing to do was try and ignore it and feign sleep; at the pace they were going, it wouldn't continue for long. But a couple of minutes later, a woman's moan was heard, and Ace knew it was going to be a very long night. Moans turned into screams and Ace grimaced at the sound; how anyone found that arousing was beyond him. But accompanying the banshee's screeching, came low, desperate grunting, and Ace found himself picturing the man the voice belonged to._

_He heard sheets shifting behind him and knew that he was not alone in his sudden arousal. As the moans continued next door, Ace's hand slowly travelled down his body and began to palm his erection through his boxers; with all the things he and Sanji had done, a little masturbation wasn't going to affect anything. As he pulled the sheet away from his body and slid his shorts down his thighs, he heard the unmistakable sound of skin moving against skin, and felt his erection throb at the knowledge that Sanji was aroused to. As he pumped fiercely, he tried to focus his hearing on the man's groans and the movement of Sanji's hand; combining the two to make an incredibly erotic picture in his mind. As he began to pump faster, he heard shuffling behind him and soon Sanji's voiced reached him through his aroused mind._

"_Ace?" it was quiet, soft, and almost pleading. The brunette tipped his back to see the blond standing naked and pulling at his cock in time with the woman's moans. In the bright moonlight that shone through the thin curtains, Ace could see the desperate glint in the blue eyes; if Ace had learnt anything in the time he spent with the chef, it was that he had an unsatisfied need to be touched, to feel close to something at least for a moment._

_He beckoned the blond over with a gesture of his hand and shuffled down the bed a little as the other walked over. The chef kneeled on the bed, legs either side of Ace's head and waited for him to move. But Ace didn't move. He continued to jerk his cock and stared deep into Sanji's eyes. The cook was about to question what he was doing when the brunette opened his mouth and kept it open just below the head of Sanji's cock. The blond blushed deeply at the invitation and found his hand picking up pace. Unlike all the other times Ace had been with the chef, Sanji kept his eyes open, but he still wasn't looking at Ace. Instead, he kept his eyes focused solely on his awaiting mouth, the sight too erotic to ignore. Ace himself watching Sanji's hand move swiftly over his cock, every now and then gazing up to his handsome and fiercely blushing face. _

_There was a deep, guttural groan and a shift in Sanji's posture._

"_A-Ace, I..." he didn't say anymore, Ace simply shifted his attention back to the head of Sanji's cock as he readied himself. Sanji's hand slowed down but his strokes were tighter than before, and it's wasn't long before he shot onto Ace's tongue and chin. As his cum slowly slid down Ace's jaw, he continued to stroke his cock firmly, riding his orgasm to the very last spasm. Ace himself was transfixed by the sight of Sanji's head, to the point he thought he may love it just as much as he did the cook. As Sanji continued to pump his cock, Ace leant up slightly and swirled his tongue around the very sensitive slit, licking up every drop and savouring the taste as he swallowed. Sanji made a series of low desperate moans at the sight Ace was offering him; the hot tongue licking almost adoringly at his cock encouraging his orgasm to continue. With every lick, Ace drew Sanji's cock nearer to his mouth, and when it became apparent that Sanji was spent, Ace closed his lips around the organ and sucked it deep into his mouth. His eyes slid closed and his hand left his own erection to hold the base of Sanji's; he was completely enthralled and was determined to milk Sanji for all his orgasm was worth. Sanji moved his hand away as it became clear Ace hadn't finished with him, and shuddered as he felt Ace suck him into the back of his throat. Just as it was becoming painful on his sensitive member, Ace slowly pulled back and released his cock with a soft lick. The cook watched as the brunette kept his eyes closed, panting a little._

_Ace's eyes snapped open when he felt Sanji's thumb stroke over his chin and jaw, removing the traces of his cum. His dark eyes met a single blue sapphire and saw a look he couldn't quite place. His eye was soft, almost sad; if Ace had to guess, the look was either pity, guilt or perhaps even wishfulness. He supposed any would fit into the situation. Pity because maybe he had just realised how much Ace adored him, guilt because he had just used him like a cheap whore and felt about as close as he would to one, or wishfulness because he wanted to be able to love someone like Ace who was willing to show him how much he loved him back. Whatever it was, Sanji pulled his hand away and whispered a quiet 'thank you' before moving away._

"_You're welcome" Ace whispered back and looked down at his erection that was lying flat against his stomach. He didn't feel like doing anything now; the ecstasy of an orgasm wouldn't match the sadness he held in his heart right now. So he slowly slid his boxers back up and pulled the blanket back over him, deciding that concentrating on the banshee screaming would get rid of his erection soon enough. It was then, when he turned on to his side ready to listen the couple next door, that he realised that they had stopped, and that the room was silent once again._

Ace glanced sideways at the cook as the he attempted to light his cigarette in the rain.

Ace was lonely. He'd been searching for Blackbeard for months, no nakama by his side and no lover to return to when his journey had been particularly tough. He had fought and tussled with men he should never have come across, and the only thing he heard from Whitebeard were hints to where the traitor may be and the odd word of encouragement, and they were rare. Ace had no problem with long journeys, and he needed no more motivation to complete his task, but there was something that made a mission more difficult, more draining, when you knew the end goal was to kill someone.

Sanji had been an escape from it all. He offered a friendship, sexual release, an understanding and something akin to closeness that Ace hadn't had in months, which was probably why he fell for him so quickly. But feeling this way unrequitedly, how long was it before being with Sanji became just as straining as the rest of his task?

Ace held his hand out and lit a single finger, offering it to the stressed out blond. Sanji looked up and almost jumped straight into flame, clasping Ace's hand with his own and taking a long, deep breath in and waiting for the nicotine to take effect before moving away with a smile.

"Thanks. I thought I was going to snap that shitty lighter in half. That little ability of yours can be put to some good use then?" The large grin spread across the chef's face was both teasing and charming, and Ace found himself smiling back.

"It comes in handy"

_Darling I'll bathe your skin  
I'll even wash your clothes  
Just give me some candy  
Before I go_

"Shit Ace, its fucking freezing in here!"

As soon as they entered the room, the blond ran over to the open windows to close them as Ace sauntered over to the adjoining bathroom.

"You wouldn't be complaining if you knew what it smelt like earlier" he replied coming out of the small room and chucking a towel at the cooks head. Sanji sent him a small glare as he lifted the towel from his face and started to rub his soaking hair. "Bedsides," Ace continued, walking up behind the chef, "you'll warm up soon enough." He raised his body temperature to the point just before his body turned to flames, and wrapped his arms round the blond. He felt the cook stiffen and watched as his mouth opened to complain, but whatever was about to come out was held in the back of throat and transformed into a low groan as Ace began to lick and suck at his ear lobe. Sanji closed his eyes and relaxed into the warmth Ace had provided, gripping the towel in his hands tightly as the brunette's hands slowly slid down his body and rubbed encouragingly at his crotch. Ace kissed down the others neck slowly, lapping up at the soft skin as he felt stirring underneath his fingers.

Sanji moved out of Ace's embrace and turned round to face him. The brunette stared straight into the one visible eye that was now a deep royal blue and shone with arousal, and awaited the words that came every night the two met up.

"Turn around."

_Oh, darling I'll kiss your eyes  
And lay you down on your rug  
Just give me some candy  
After my heart_

Ace scanned over the handsome face just in front of his. He looked so beautiful like this; rosy cheeks, bright determined eyes and long body glowing in the dim light. Leaving was going to be difficult, but he was going to take all he could from tonight.

He leant forward and captured the blond's lips, gently wrapping his arms around the slender waist. It lasted for all of a second before the chef pulled back abruptly, cheeks burning and an uncertain frown on his face.

"W-what are you doing?!"

Ace slowly opened his eyes and watched the expression on Sanji's face. Something heaved in his chest and it formed a small lump in his throat. He swallowed it down and closed the small gap the blond created between them, resting his forehead against the others. He raised his right hand and slowly stroked the cook's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Please Sanji, just once." He whispered desperately, looking into the confused eye staring at him. "I'll do anything you want," his focus switched to the parted lips before his, "just kiss me properly once."

He leant in; eyes slipping shut, and slowly brought their lips together again. He stayed still, waiting for Sanji to move first. He felt the tension dissolve from the blond's lips and with a deep exhale through his nose, the chef pressed his lips firmly against Ace's and lifted his hands to rest on the brunette's neck. Ace's right arm dropped back down to wrap around Sanji's waist again as he tentatively moved his lips against the blond's. When he didn't move away, Ace slowly opened his mouth and slid his tongue along where Sanji's lips met. The cook allowed him to change the pace and met his tongue. There was no fight for dominance, neither caring for it, instead the two danced and gently massaged each other in interchanging mouths. After a short while, Ace felt Sanji begin to pull away, clearly having enough, but Ace wasn't ready let to go yet. He followed Sanji's mouth and took a step forward as the blond try to get way. Before any bigger protests could begin, Ace moved his hand round the chef's body and palmed the front of Sanji's slacks. The cook stopped all his movements as the brunette expertly brought Sanji's arousal to life, and blond went back to kissing the fire-wielder fiercely, moving his arms to wrap around his neck. Ace got the reaction he wanted, and as he continued to rub Sanji's cock into a full erection, he made sure he saved everything about the kiss into his memory after almost losing his one chance.

Too soon though, they both had run out of breath and had to break away. When Ace slowly released Sanji's bottom lip, he opened his eyes to see the blond's shut; no doubt imaging it was the navigator who was teasing him and who had just kissed him so thoroughly. When the blond leant in again, for a split second, something inside Ace foolishly thought he was going to kiss him again. Instead, their cheeks brushed together as Sanji whispered huskily in Ace's ear.

"Turn around."

_I know that the writings on the wall  
But Darling I'll bathe your skin  
I'll even wash your clothes  
Just give me some candy  
After my heart_

Something Ace will always be grateful to Sanji for was the fact that he always prepared him, rather than make Ace do it himself. He supposed the blond was imagining it was some kind of foreplay with a woman, but whatever the reason, Ace would always be thankful. And as he thought this, Sanji slowly entering him, he couldn't help but realise that he appeared to be saying goodbye to the cook. He wondered if he'd do it in person, or just leave and let the cook assume his course took them in separate directions. He guessed it wouldn't matter; the chef probably wouldn't care either way.

The blond gripped tightly at Ace's hips trying to find a rhythm and instantly finding Ace's prostrate. The brunette groaned thrust back into the cook, the two forming a steady pace. Soon, Ace's hands and knees began to hurt with the friction caused by his movements, and he cursed the bed for looking like would shatter into a thousand pieces if one of them touched it. But the discomfort was soon forgotten as Sanji's groans got louder and his movements faster. Ace glanced at him over his shoulder to savour the sight for the last time; cheeks blushing furiously, plumped lips parted to allow curses, pants and a tongue to wet them pass through, eyes screwed shut, head thrown back, silky hair sticking to his face with sweat, and the pale skin covering a toned torso dusted with a light pink.

"Ah, fuck..." the chef grunted out as Ace faced forward again and lifted his right hand to take care of his throbbing erection. He stroked fiercely, keeping in time with the blond's hips and shutting his eyes tightly, in much the same way as the cook, only he was trying to picture the person he was with.

They kept the fast pace up; their moans and grunts combining with each other's and rolling into one continuous tone. Ace felt Sanji let go of one of his hips, the grip on the other tightening, and felt him fall forward and lean over him with his left hand placed on the floor next to his own. "Ah, fuck Ace..."

Ace stopped moving. His hand stopped mid-stroke, his hips stayed still and his face, which had previously been held in an expression consisting of pleasure and concentration, fell slack. Sanji had said his name. Ever since they had started this, it had been the navigator's name on his lips, but just now....he had said Ace's.

_Oh, and I'll be there waiting for you_

The world came back to Ace as he realised that whilst he had stopped moving completely, Sanji was still going at the erratic pace. Not wanting to alarm the cook, Ace threw himself back into the moment; meeting Sanji's hips and stroking his own cock at a faster pace than before.

_Know that I'll be there waiting for you_

The fire-wielder turned his head to look at that chef on his left shoulder. He was still blushing and still had his eyes tightly shut, but he looked more beautiful than ever to Ace, and brunette began to wonder if he was still trying to picture Nami. He smiled at simply being able to entertain the thought.

_Oh, I'll be there waiting for you_

He moved his face closer to the blond and nudged his nose with his own. Sanji's eye snapped open immediately and Ace saw his blue eye clouded with lust. Making sure they kept eye-contact, Ace gently kissed the cook's lips, pulling away after a couple of seconds. Ace waited for a reaction, for Sanji to pull away and finish in the position he started in. But instead, the cook stared at him for a short while, his pace never faltering, before leaning in again and taking Ace's lips.

_Oh, I'll be there waiting for you_

As the pleasure was building deep within Ace's abdomen, he pulled away from the kiss with a moan, and faced forward, his head bowing in concentration. He felt Sanji lose his rhythm as he slammed into Ace faster and faster. The brunette pumped his cock harder, his own desperate groans rivalling those of Sanji's. As he felt the blond lay open mouthed kiss on the base of his neck, he came hard, spilling over his hand and on to the wood beneath, calling out Sanji's name amongst a string of curses. Not two thrusts later, Sanji came too, whispering Ace's name against his ear, causing a shudder to course through the fire-wielder's body like a second orgasm.

_Oh, I'll be there waiting for you_

When Sanji eventually pulled away to get his pack of cigarettes, Ace instantly picked himself up and threw himself into the bed; worries of its stability long forgotten as he tried to get his breath back. The cook casually walked over with his pack in one hand and lighter in the other, and flopped down next to Ace with a satisfied groan. Ace opened his eyes and watched as the blond kept failing to light his smoke. For the second time that night, he lit a single finger and offered it to the chef, who obliged gratefully.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

_Oh, and I'll be there waiting for you_

There was silence after that, which was unusual. If they hadn't both collapsed asleep from exhaustion afterwards, the two would usually have some meaningless conversation that only friends could have until they drifted off to sleep. But there was none of that now. They lay there in comfortable silence; Ace watching Sanji smoke and Sanji being content with it. They both knew what the other was thinking about; both knew that they should probably talk about it. But Ace didn't mind. He understood how it could be difficult for Sanji to get his head around it, never mind discuss it. It was alright if Sanji didn't want to talk about it, if he wasn't ready, it had happened, and that's all that really mattered to Ace at the moment.

_Oh, I'll be there waiting for you_

Ace watched Sanji sleep peacefully, curled around himself and facing the brunette. He gently moved some hair away from the cook's face and tucked it behind his ear so he could look at him better. He knew it was going to take the blond some time to figure all this out, but Ace was happy to wait. And when Sanji was finally ready to talk, accept or act on it, Ace would be there, ready to do anything the chef asked of him. Because he loved Sanji. And now he knew a part of the blond cared for him too. And somewhere deep within his chest, Ace knew that he wouldn't feel quite so lonely anymore.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
